grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroll Spinney character transitions
'BIG BIRD' MATT VOGEL has served as CAROLL SPINNEY’s understudy for BIG BIRD, since 1997. In most cases before Season 48, VOGEL would manipulate the PUPPET to SPINNEY’s vocals (either pre-recorded, dubbed in post-production, or provided live on set), however there have been several appearances & performances where VOGEL has provided the vocals for BIG BIRD as well, most notably in the [[w:c:muppet:Journey to Ernie|Journey to '''ERNIE']]'' segments that ran from 2002 to 2005. SPINNEY stopped puppeteering altogether in 2015, & retired from vocal work in 2018.The New York Times [https://www.nytimes.com/2018/10/17/arts/television/sesame-street-big-bird.html "Original BIG BIRD, CAROLL SPINNEY, Leaves SESAME STREET After Nearly 50 YEARS"] by Dave Itzkoff, Oct. 17, 2018 Appearances before Season 48 where MATT VOGEL performed BIG BIRD’s voice: *''SESAME STREET'' **All [[w:c:muppet:Journey to Ernie|Journey to '''ERNIE']]'' segments **Episode 3816 - Baby Bear’s cousin Oliver returns (street scenes) **Episode 3833 - TELLY & the Mysterious X (street scenes) **Episode 3877 - Elizabeth is visited by a Fairy Bubbleperson (street scenes) **Episode 3907 - Runaway Ts (street scenes) **Episode 3972 - Mumford makes the letter "S" disappear (street scenes) **Episode 3987 - Cousin Bear is afraid of shadows (street scenes) **Episode 4009 (speaking vocals only) **Episode 4016 - Zoe & Rosita have a play date with Rocco (street scenes) **Episode 4028 (speaking vocals only) **Episode 4082 (speaking vocals only) **Episode 4055 (except when HE introduces HIMSSELF to Curly) **Episode 4074 - TELLY joins the Letter of the Month Club (street scenes) **Episode 4075 - COOKIE MONSTER writes a story (street scenes) **Episode 4107 & Episode 4108 - The Adventures of LITTLE BIG BIRD (as LITTLE BIG BIRD only) **Episode 4130 ("[[w:c:muppet:It Takes a Street|It Takes a STREET]]" only) **Episode 4131 (ending only) **Episode 4155 (for BIG BIRD’s brief appearance at the beginning of the (street scene) **Episode 4503 (ending only) **A sketch where BIG BIRD watches Elmo show up & down **A sketch where BIG BIRD explains to Elmo that plants can’t play catch **A segment where BIG BIRD & SNUFFY present The Spanish Word of the Day - teléfono (telephone) **A segment with Laura Bush. **Waiting for Big **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Transportation **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Singing **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Exercise **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Feet **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Skin **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]]'' - Cameras **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!|'Elmo'’s World: Happy Holidays]]'' (except for BIG BIRD & SNUFFY’s Christmas card) **''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic|'SESAME' STREET 4-D Movie Magic]]'' (song only) **''[[w:c:muppet:The Street We Live On|The STREET We Live On]]'' (intro to Journey to Ernie) **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Countdown|'Elmo' Christmas Count'down]] (Speakingvocals for "I Want a Snuffleupagus for Christmas") **Vine: December 12, 2013, November 27, 2014 **[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Afternoon Play|'''SESAME Afternoon Play]] promo (last line only) **''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Super Fun Hero Show|'Elmo'’s Super Fun Hero Show]]'' **''[[w:c:muppet:Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas|Once Upon a SESAME STREET Christmas]]'' "The Twelve Days of Christmas" promo **Facebook videos: (November 2016), (February 2017), (October 2017) **'YELLOW' FEATHER Fund videos , , **100 & Change video **''[[w:c:muppet:Billy on the Street|'BILLY' Upon the SESAME STREET]]'' **2017 [[w:c:muppet:Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala|Annual SESAME Workshop Benefit Gala]] **''Spread Kindness, Share the Laughter'' **''[[w:c:muppet:Trick or Treat with Sesame Street|Trick or Treat with SESAME STREET]]'' **''Traumatic Experiences'' **''SESAME STREET'' Live - Let’s Party **''The Magical Wand Chase'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Beginnings|'SESAME' Beginnings]]'' (as BABY BIG BIRD) **''Beginning Together'' **''Make Music Together'' **''Exploring Together'' **''Moving Together'' *''The Furechester Hotel'' **[[w:c:muppet:Episode 201: A Big Bird Surprise|Episode 216: A BIG BIRD Surprise]] **Episode 216: A Furchester Christmas *'Guest' Appearances **The Fashion Cafe (1997) **"[[w:c:muppet:Jerry Nelson: A 65th Birthday Celebration|'JERRY' NELSON: A 65th Birthday Celebration]]" (1999, BIG BIRD’s first 3 lines only) **''Emmy Awards'' (2003) **''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' (May 2003) **''The Today Show'' (December 2005, November 2015, January 2017, February 2017, November 2017) **''Access Hollywood'' (October 2006) **''[[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|'SUNNY' Side Up]]'' (Fall 2007) **''The Early Show'' (October 2011) **''Good Morning America'' (September 2013, January 2016, October 2017) **''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir'' (December 2014) **YouTube Rewind: 2014 (December 2014) **''The Colbert Report'' finale (December 2014) **''[[w:c:muppet:Billy on the Street|Billy Upon the SESAME STREET]]'' (February 2015) **The Global Citizen Festival (September 2015) **"Interns at Funny or Die" (November 2015) **Super Bowl 50 opening video (February 2016) **Brandcast (May 2016) **''CBeebies Bedtime Stories'' (November 2016) **Chrissy Teigen’s Instagram (December 2016) **AT&T commercial (December 2016) **''Wired'' (February 2017) **''Vanity Fair'' (March 2017) **''60 Minutes'' (March 2017) **Carlo’s Bakery (March 2017) **HBO promo **Chrysler web videos (July 2017) **The Metrograph (November 2017) **Entertainment Tonight (November 2017) ' & 'VOGEL' on the set]] '''Instances' where MATT VOGEL performed BIG BIRD to CAROLL SPINNEY’s voice (prior to Season 46) *''SESAME STREET'' **'EPISODE 3696': In scenes that have OSCAR in the same shot.On-set photo **Episode 3790: 1 of the earliest instances of VOGEL inside of the BIG BIRD puppet, operating it to a vocal track by CAROLL SPINNEY, beginning when OSCAR appears partway into the episode. **Episode 3831: For the times where OSCAR & BIG BIRD appear together, VOGEL is actually doing BIG BIRD’s Muppetry, at 1 point lip-syncing IT to a vocal track by SPINNEY. **'EPISODE 3838': When OSCAR is inside Hooper’s Store, VOGEL is operating BIG BIRD. **Episode 3845: In the 1st flashback where FLUFFY is tap dancing in OSCAR’s TRASH CAN, VOGEL briefly performs BIG BIRD. After FLUFFY returns inside OSCAR’s TRASH CAN, SPINNEY takes over. MATT later performs the BIRD during "[[w:c:muppet:Great Big Beautiful World|Great BIG Beautiful World]]". **Episode 3851: For the scene where Elmo & BIG BIRD are practicing the tango, VOGEL performs BIG BITD’s Muppetry to a vocal track by SPINNEY. **Episode 3863: During the 3rd scene, when OSCAR declines attending BIG BIRD’s show-&-tell, VOGEL performs the BIRD to SPINNEY’s voice. **'EPISODE 3997': For all the parts of this episode where OSCAR & BIG BIRD don’t share a scene, BIG BIRD is completely played by SPINNEY, however, since the episode is mainly about OSCAR; but for the parts when they share a scene, SPINNEY is OSCAR, & VOGEL performs BIG BIRD’s Muppetry, to a vocal track by SPINNEY. **Episode 4039, VOGEL performs HE to a vocal track in a scene where HE visits the Mail It Shop, & again in the closing scene. **Episode 4109: VOGEL Muppeteers BIG BIRD during the song "Everyone Needs a Friend" to CAROLL SPINNEY’s vocals. **Episode 4187: VOGEL operated BIG BIRD during the green-screen scenes to a vocal track by SPINNEY. **'EPISODE 4203': VOGEL played BIG BIRD to a vocal track by CAROLL SPINNEY. **Episode 4206: In the fairly brief moment where we see BIG BIRD’s actual crash when HE is wedged inside the little wall in front of 123 SESAME STREET, VOGEL is BIG BIRD. **'EPISODE 4266': In scenes where BIG BIRD & OSCAR appear in the same shot. 'OSCAR THE GROUCH' ' on ''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver]] By 2015, ERIC JACOBSON became SPINNEY’s understudy feor OSCAR THE GROUCH; often lip-syncing to a prerecorded vocal track by SPINNEY’s, & other times doing the voice himself. SPINNEY stopped puppeteering altogether in 2015, & retired from vocal work in 2018. Appearances before Season 48 where ERIC JACOBSON performed OSCAR’s voice: *''SESAME STREET'' **''[[w:c:muppet:Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas|Once Upon a SESAME STREET Christmas]]'' "The Twelve Days of Christmas" promo **''[[w:c:muppet:Billy on the Street|Billy Upon the SESAME STREET]]'' & Facebook video **''[[The Real Housewives|The Real GROUCHES]]'' **2017 [[w:c:muppet:Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala|Annual SESAME Workshop Benefit Gala]] **''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Presents the 80s|'SESAME' STREET Presents the 80s]]'' **''[[w:c:muppet:Trick or Treat with Sesame Street|Trick or Treat with SESAME STREET]]'' **''SESAME STREET'' Live - Let’s Party **''The Magical Wand Chase'' **''Sharing Things'' teaser **Facebook video: October 2017) *'Guest' Appearances **''[[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|'SUNNY' Side Up]]'' (February 2015) **''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (APRIL 2017) **''SESAME'' Studios YouTube Promo (May 2016) **''Today'' (January 2017, February 2017) **''Ellen'' (January 2017) **"[[w:c:muppet:Fast Company|'SESAME' STREET Spreads Kindness at Fast Company]]" (January 2017) **''Wired'' (February 2017) **''Vanity Fair'' (March 2017) **Chrysler web videos (July 2017) 'CAROLL SPINNEY'’s final performances ' is reading his lines on the 'SESAME STREET' set, on his last day before retiring.]] Though 'CAROLL SPINNEY' ceased puppeteering in 2015 due to physical setbacks, he continued to regularly voice 'OSCAR' & 'BIG BIRD' for season 46 & 47 of 'SESAME STREET' & in select prerecorded material, including the following: *[[w:c:muppet:Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas|Once Upon a SESAME STREET Christmas]]'' *''SESAME STREET'' in Communities videos **Talk It Out **Daily Routines **Language *IBM commercials (September 2016, January 2018) *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade song performances (2015, 2016) *"Try a Little Kindness" music video *Episode 4920 cold open *'SEASON 50' scene Proof See also *Character recasts *[[w:c:muppet:Return performances by Frank Oz on Sesame Street|Return performances by FRANK OZ on SESAME STREET]] *[[w:c:muppet:Caroll Spinney character transitions|'CAROLL' SPINNEY character transitions]] on the Muppet Wiki *[[w:c:oscarthegrouch:Caroll Spinney character transitions|'CAROLL' SPINNEY character transitions]] for the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:C Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes